


Silence Says A Lot More Than You Think

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part time Serial Killer Sergio Perez finds an unlikely friendship with college boy Nico Hulkenberg. However Sergio will soon find out that Nico isn't as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, just a thought i had one evening. I hope you enjoy :)

“Sergio are you even  listening to me!”   
  
The girl, who's sat on his lap, glares down at him. Sergio looks up at her. She’s looking down at him with her big green eyes and there’s a frown on her face. He drops his gaze down to her naked chest, scanning over the pale skin that’s decorated with a few small freckles. She doesn’t say anything else, just leans forward and lets out a small whimper when he takes her nipple into his mouth. He  needs her off guard. When her hands reach up to run through his hair, tug at the locks, Sergio slips his hand into his coat pocket, lets his fingers run across the sharp blade before curling them around the handle. He bites down on her nipple to get her to moan even louder, before he stabs the metal blade into her body.  
  
She cries out in pain, confused for a moment as to what it was, but before she can make another sound Sergio clamps his hand around her mouth. Her eyes are filled with pain and panic and Sergio just grins at her as she weakly attempts to pull away from him. He twists the knife that’s buried between her ribs, forcing the small bones to crack and splinter. Sergio looks away from her for a moment, watching the blood pour out of her body and stain her pale skin. There’s a sudden sting on his cheek and Sergio is momentarily puzzled as to why, but when he catches her raising her hand, he knows why.   
  
“It’s a bit too late to be feisty love”   
  
The girl ignores him and thrashes about even more in his arms, but no matter how hard she tries, Sergio won’t let her go. He removes the hand that is clamped around her mouth but surprisingly, she doesn’t say anything. Sergio reaches down to catch some of the blood on his finger. He looks at the droplet for a moment, watching it run down his finger and leave a beautiful red trail in its way, before slipping it into his mouth. Her blood tastes so good on his tongue, almost sweet, like her face. When Sergio looks back up at her, her green eyes are no longer open, and her head is limply laying against his shoulder.   
  


"Aww, you're no fun now"  
  


Sergio frowns and pushes the girl off his lap, her flimsy body dropping to the floor with a thud. The knife is still lodged in her side, thankfully stopping blood from staining the gorgeous white carpet of Sergio’s living room. He grabs his blackberry off the coffee table and presses the quick dial button. As soon as he picks up Sergio starts speaking.  
  


"Hey Nando, hope your pigs are hungry"  
  


"Already? God these things are going to be fat by the time we slaughter them"  
  


Sergio traps his mobile between his ear and shoulder, picking the girl up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to his bathroom.  
  


"That's good isn't it? More bacon to go around"  
  


Fernando laughs down the phone. Sergio lifts up the loose floorboard in his bathroom, and pulls out the metal saw. It's still got a few traces of blood on the blade.  
  


"That's not how it works, anyway, I'll send Jenson down to pick her up, and you better be sorting her this time, I'm not exactly the best at cutting up bodies"  
  


"I'm doing it as we speak Nando"  
  


Sergio ends the call and places his mobile on the side before getting to work. The head is definitely the hardest. He always gets covered in dark red blood and can never fully get it out of his clothes. Once Sergio manages to cut through her throat and remove her head, the rest is easy. Her arms and legs come off with no problem and Sergio gets that bored waiting for Jenson that he cuts her hands and feet off too.  
  
His phone buzzing on the side draws him away from the girl. There's a text from Fernando, but Sergio assumes it's from Jenson when he reads 'I'm here'. He runs his hands under the tap, rinsing off some of the blood, before bounding down the stairs to open up the front door. Jenson's stood in the doorway, his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes, even if it is the middle of the night, and a brown sack slung over his shoulder.  
  


"You know I can't remember the last time I saw your beautiful eyes Jense"  
  


Sergio grins up at the Brit, who just ignores him and pushes him out of the way. Sergio trails behind Jenson as they head upstairs. Jenson's been here enough times to know his way around.   
  


"So, who was the poor girl that got seduced by your impeccable charm?"  
  


Sergio shrugs at Jenson's question. She was simply just a beautiful looking girl that had gotten to close.  
  


"Just felt like killing tonight?"  
  


"Mmm something like that, I'm sick of women and this one got too close at the wrong time"   
  


"So you didn't even get a name?"  
  


Sergio doesn't reply, and instead starts to drop the dismembered body parts inside of the sack Jenson had brought.   
  


"Oh, can you get my knife off the side please? I almost forgot something"  
  


Jenson hands the knife to Sergio, making some remark about how it needed replacing, but Sergio loved this knife with all his heart. He holds the blade between his teeth, reaching down to open up her mouth and pull her tongue out, before slicing it off with one quick movement. There's a small spray of blood that ends up on Sergio's cheek, and it almost looks beautiful against his tanned skin. He drops her tongue down in the sink and lifts up her head to drop the final piece into the sack. Jenson leaves without another word, just flashes him a thankful smile before throwing the sack into the boot of his car and driving down the dimly lit road.  
  
As soon as the door closes Sergio heads upstairs. He slips on a pair of black biker gloves, the pair his mother had given him for his 16 th birthday, and searches about his room before finding a small cardboard box. He fills it up with some cotton wool, making sure it's safely packed, and drops the tongue inside of the box. It sits perfectly atop of the fluffy cushion, the white already turning to a deep red colour. Sergio takes a small blue card and a black pen from his desk. He quickly writes out a small note and scans over the words. ' Another one to add to the collection Dany'.  He drops the card inside of the box, makes a half arsed effort to seal it closed, and scribbles the address to the police station down on it.   
  


"If you're not quick Dany..."   
  


Sergio says to himself, grinning down at the photograph in his hand.  
  


"You might just lose someone special..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a boring day at the station. Sebastian had been sat playing computer games most of the morning, greeting the officers as they arrived and left throughout the day. He’d been hoping for another delivery, just so he could smile at the gorgeous mail man that always grumbled and frowned when dropping off parcels and letters. When the door opens, the little bell going off, Sebastian looks up in the hopes that Kimi would be there, with the same annoyed expression he always has. It’s not Kimi, but it’s the next best thing. Daniel Ricciardo, a journalist that has been covering the recent murders, stands with a huge smile on his face. Sebastian smiles back up at him, tries to hide the blush he can feel growing on his cheeks. Daniel seems to not notice it, thankfully.    
  
“There’s nothing new Dan”   
  
Sebastian says. Daniel frowns down at him in confusion.    
  
“What?”   
  
“With the case, I assume that’s why you’re here?”   
  
“Oh...not exactly…”   
  
Daniel looks away from Sebastian, and twirls his thumbs together. Before either of them can say anything however, Kimi slams the door open, a small square box in his hand. Sebastian jumps up with a huge smile, Daniel suddenly forgotten about as soon as he sees his favorite Finn.   
  
“I thought you wasn’t going to come today!”   
  
Sebastian glances down at the box in his hands. It’s the same box they’d been receiving for the past two months, and although Sebastian can have an intelligent guess as to what is inside of it, he’s never actually been told.    
  
“Neither did I, the asshole who keeps sending you these needs to stop, I’m getting sick of seeing this place”    
  
Sebastian tries to hide his pain with a smile as Kimi hands him the parcel. He ignores the tingle he feels when their fingers brush together. Kimi's about to leave but before Sebastian can stop himself, he reaches out and grabs onto his sleeve.    
  


"Hmm?"   
  


Sebastian bites his lip, debating whether to ask the Finn or not, but ultimately gives in.   
  


"Wanna go for a coffee?"    
  


Kimi looks bewildered for a second, before a very small smile spreads into his face.   
  


"Sure"   
  


Sebastian grins in happiness and drops the parcel down on his desk, leaving the confused journalist alone without another word as he disappears out of the station. Daniel can't help the curiosity that fills his mind when he looks at the box. It's a small square one, sealed up with cellotape and the address to the station is written in scrawny handwriting. He takes a quick glance down the corridor and when he's sure no one is there, sits down at the desk Sebastian once was. Daniel knows he shouldn't be doing this, knows if anyone catches him he'll more than likely be arrested, but he's sure that whatever is inside has something to do with the case he was researching.   
  
He didn't really know much about it, just that it was a suspected male in his early twenties who seemed to only target women. But maybe whatever was in this box could help. Daniel takes the pair of scissors lying on the desk and carefully cuts away at the cellotape. The first thing that hits him is the smell, it's something foul and rotting, worse than anything else Daniel's ever had to smell. He takes a deep breath before slowly lifting up the cardboard flaps. When he sees what's inside, Daniel just about manages to keep his breakfast down but slips off the chair with a scream. He hears someone coming down the corridor but he's too shocked to move from the floor, too focused on trying to slow his breathing.  
  


"Sebastian! What the hell did you-Dan?"   
  


Daniel looks up at the sound of his name. His favourite Russian is glaring down at him. Daniel looks away but there's a small smile on his face.   
  


"Hey...Dany..."   
  


"Where the hell is Sebastian?"   
  


Dany holds his hand out to lift Daniel off the floor.    
  


"He left with Kimi after he left...that..."   
  


Daniel takes a glance at the box that's open on the desk, hoping Dany won't beat him to death for taking a peek inside.   
  


"You  fucking  opened it!"   
  


Daniel flinches at how harsh Dany's voice is. It's far from soft at normal times, what with his husky Russian accent, but he sounds so much more angry when he speaks. Daniel doesn't get another word in, because he's being dragged down the corridor and thrown into Dany's office.   
  


"Sit"   
  


Daniel drops into the chair instantly. Dany sits opposite him, the box on the table between them and Daniel leans back away from it slightly.   
  


"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I could get you arrested"    
  


"I just couldn't help myself..."   
  


Dany sighs and runs his hand through his hair, glancing at Daniel through tired eyes.    
  


"Look, there's nothing new on the case, I'm just as lost as I was months ago so just go home Dan"   
  


"I want to help you"   
  


Daniel says with a smile. He's rather fond of Dany and admires how hard he's working to solve these series of murders. Plus it gives him a better excuse to hang out with Sebastian more. Dany's eyes seem to light up slightly and he reaches down to pull something out of one of the drawers.   
  


"You're a journalist, research these people for me"   
  


Daniel looks down at the folder Dany dropped in front of him. There's profiles on a few people. The first one is a young Finnish boy named Valtteri Bottas. Daniel doesn't read over his information just yet, too interested in seeing who else was on the list. There's three more people; Nico Hulkenberg, a blonde German with a bright smile, Will Stevens, a British boy with a baby face and Fernando Alonso, a bearded Spaniard. 

"I'll get right onto it"    
  


Daniel stands up, holding the file close to his chest as Dany leads him outside.   
  


"Thanks for doing this, and if you bump into Sebastian, make sure to tell him he almost lost his job today"   
  


Daniel laughs, his tongue poking out between his teeth.   
  


"Of course, I'll call if I find anything"   
  


Daniel doesn't notice the way Dany looks at him as he walks away to his car. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been busy at the library today. Sergio not even having five minutes to slow down and grab a coffee. But thankfully it's quietened down, only an old lady reading the paper and a few students using the computers. He stays at the front desk for a few moments, making sure no one else comes in, before disappearing in the back room to make himself a cup of coffee. He's so tired and worn out from last night, only falling asleep at 3am in the morning and waking back up 2 hours later to head to work. When he heads back to his desk, coffee in one hand and a magazine in the other, he's greeted by a smiling blonde.

The guys tall, incredibly tall actually, and there's a galaxy print snapback perched on his head. To top it off he's in a black adidas jacket and a pair of bright purple converse. Sergio forces a smile onto his face. He wants to go home and climb into bed, sleep for hours on end, not deal with whoever thought it was acceptable to wear a galaxy print snapback. He watches the man for a moment, who heads straight over to the crime section and runs his finger along the spines of the books. Sergio wants to groan when the guy bends over. His jeans barely cover his arse and Sergio can just about make out the words 'Calvin Klein' that decorate the purple waistband. The guy is back a moment later, dropping three books in front of Sergio with that same grin. All he wants to do is punch it off his face.

 "Can I check these out for two weeks?"

 Sergio lets out a sigh and looks up at the guy. He's obviously never been here before, the maximum time you could keep a book was for a week, with the exception of you taking it on holiday.

 "You can have them for one week, if you want them longer bring them back and I'll re stamp them for you"

 The guy pouts his bottom lip out at Sergio and that just angers him more. He's acting like a child.

 "Please? I'm really busy with college and-"

 Sergio can't help but let out a snigger.

 "There's no way you go to college, you look like an incompetent imbecile"

 The guy glares down at him and Sergio just smiles in response.

 "And you look like a short arse, just let me take these books for the love of god"

 Sergio rolls his eyes but stamps the books, not paying attention as to what they were and hand them back over to the blonde.

 "I've stamped them for two weeks, and that's only because I can't bare to see you again, not because I'm doing you a favour"

 "Sure it's not"

 Sergio hands the books over to the blonde. Their fingers touch for a moment, Sergio lingering for a few seconds too long, before he pulls away and lets the guy leave the library.

* * *

 

When he finally gets off work, Sergio heads down to Starbucks to get a coffee so he doesn't fall asleep on the drive home. He smiles at the barista, who twirls her long blonde hair around her finger and bites on her lip  as she makes a latte. Sergio pays her, and throws in a little extra because she has a cute smile and tries to find somewhere to sit. He forces back a scream when he spots the only free seat, next to the snapback wearing lanky blonde. Sergio decides he's past the point of caring and drops his backpack under the table, settling down into the soft chair and looking straight out of the window.

 "Oh it's you again, couldn't get enough of me huh?"

The blonde is grinning again, the same grin Sergio wanted to punch off his face just hours ago. Sergio looks over at the blonde. His hair is poking out from underneath his hat in spiky golden locks, and for a moment, Sergio thinks they look very soft and touchable. Sergio glances down at the cup in front of the blonde. Nico is written in black pen and there’s a tiny heart next to what  Sergio assumes is his name.

 "Something like that"

 Sergio finally replies. The blonde - Nico - smiles even wider, places a bookmark in the book he'd been reading, and drops it into his backpack.

 "You look too young to be working in a library, what's your story?"

Nico says. Sergio debates whether or not to answer, he’s not really in the mood to talk but the guy isn’t actually that annoying, so he answers with a small smile.

“I’ve never wanted to go to College so I got a job as soon as I graduated from high school, and I’m not that young!”

“Sure you’re not, you look like you’re 14 with those freckles”

Sergio rolls his eyes in response.

“I’m 20 actually”

Nico grins even wider and leans forward, resting his head on his hands.

“I’m older, 23”

“Good for you”

Sergio’s beginning to get annoyed again, he thought he’d give the guy a chance, but he just wants to strangle him now. Maybe to death. Sergio looks out of the window again, it’s starting to rain and the sun is starting to set over the skyscrapers. He finishes off the rest of his coffee and stands up, but the lack of sleep overpowers him and he stumbles slightly, banging his hip against the wooden table.

“You alright?”

Sergio looks over his shoulder to see Nico looking at him, a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, just tired, I got no sleep last night”

Sergio doesn’t know why he’s telling this to Nico. He doesn’t really speak to anyone beside Jenson and Fernando, and that’s for business purposes only, but it’s nice nevertheless. Sergio manages to find his car keys amongst all the junk in his backpack and leaves Nico with a smile. But of course, God isn’t on his side today, and Nico is by his side again.

“You’re not driving are you?”

“Yes, why are you asking? Why are you following me even?”

Nico snatches the keys out of Sergio’s hands.

“I’m driving you home, you’ll thank me when you’re in bed and not a fucking hospital”

“Fine”

Sergio’s way too tired to argue, so he leads Nico to his car, a gorgeous shiny yellow Mini Cooper, and reluctantly slides in the passenger seat. Sergio just about manages to put his address in the satnav before he’s drifting off to sleep against the window.

Sergio is pulled out of his sleep by his mobile blaring out an obnoxious ringtone. He sits himself up in bed and looks around for a moment. He can barely remember how he’d gotten home or where he’d even placed his mobile, but thankfully the ringing stops before he can find it. When he glances at the clock on his bedside table he’s greeted with 11:23 in bright red letters, and Sergio almost falls out of bed. He was due in work over 2 hours ago. His phone starts ringing again but Sergio can not bring himself to search for it so he pulls himself out of bed and pads down the stairs into the living room. Sergio heads into the kitchen, ready to make a coffee, but there’s already one sat on the table on top of a small handwritten note. He’s confused for a moment, but everything from the night before comes flooding back and Sergio cringes at the thought. Nico must have drove him home and put him to bed. The coffee’s still warm which makes Sergio think he’d only recently left and takes a drink while reading over the note.   
  
_To Freckles;_  
 _you wouldn’t wake up so I had to let myself in and put you to bed (sorry) and I may have took a little look around your house (again, sorry) you have a pretty awesome knife collection._  
 _Love, Hulkie._  
 _P.S, you have freckles in some interesting places._  
  
Sergio smiles to himself and heads back upstairs to take a shower. Maybe the tall blonde with the stupid snapbacks wasn’t that bad after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel makes a small sound of approval when the front door clicks open. Learning how to pick locks with one Sebastian Vettel did prove to come in handy. He opens the door slowly and peeks his head around. Thankfully it’s empty, just like Dany had said, and Daniel slips inside, closing the door behind him. It’s a nice house, there’s white leather sofas with pale blue cushions, dark wood furniture and a rather impressive looking Television mounted on the wall. Daniel drops his backpack on the floor and starts to carefully search around Valtteri’s home. Dany had his suspicions that the Finn was involved with something after catching him on a number of occasions lurking outside of the station, especially when receiving deliveries from Kimi. Daniel finds nothing remotely interesting in the living room, just a few playboy magazines hidden behind the bookshelf. The kitchen is just as boring as the living room, nothing seems out of place and there’s no sign to show he’d commit murders anywhere.

Daniel is just about to head upstairs before he hears the front door opening. He drops to hide behind the island counter, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. His backpack is still next to the sofa but he can hear two voices quietly talking in the living room. Daniel carefully peeks his head around the corner and he can just about see two people through the open door. He throws his hands over his mouth to stop the gasp that’s threatening to escape. Daniel manages to see their faces before they drop down onto one of the Sofas. He quickly formulates a plan to grab his backpack and disappear out of the back door, but he needs to figure out how he’s not going to get caught by both Valtteri, and Kimi fucking Raikkonen. Daniel can hardly believe the emotionless Finn that his best friend has a crush on is whimpering just metres away from him. He quietly crawls through the open door, keeping his eyes on the back of the sofa and reaches out to curl his fingers around his backpack. He can see their feet hanging off the arm, a pair of tattered red converse which he knows would be Kimi’s and a pair of white trainers. Daniel looks away, ignores the breathy moans and mewls and heads back into the kitchen. He finds another set of bobby pins in his bag and picks the lock of the back door, biting his lip at the noises it makes, before he disappears into Valtteri’s garden. He easily jumps the small fence and fishes his phone out of his bag to call Dany.  
  
“Find anything?”  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes, pulling his backpack higher onto his shoulders.  
  
“Well hello to you too! But no, I’m about to head over to Nico’s house, I’ll call you once I’m done”  
  
Daniel ends the call before Dany can reply and hops into his car to drive down to the address scribbled down on his list.

* * *

  
Nico makes it too easy. Daniel had found a pair of keys underneath the doormat outside of his apartment door, a tag attached with his name and mobile number written on it. He keeps the door propped open with his bag and starts to search around the guys apartment. The front room is an entire mess, there’s cans of red bull on the coffee table, blankets across the floor and Daniel swears he just saw an empty condom packet on the kitchen counter. Again, there’s nothing interesting here, Nico just seems to be a messy young adult who's just moved into his first house. However when Daniel opens up the only other door, the one to Nico’s bedroom, he’s slightly surprised as to what he finds. Above the bed, there’s three Katana’s of different sizes mounted on the wall. Daniel clambers over the pile of clothing on the floor to climb onto the bed. He grazes his gloved fingers across the black and red handle, running down the sheath and carefully lifting it from its mount. It’s beautiful, the sheath is jet black with golden swirls dancing across it. Daniel’s about to call Dany, before he realizes his mobile is in his backpack, and heads out into the living room to grab it. But instead of an empty living room, Daniel is greeted to a rather confused looking Nico Hulkenberg.  
  
“You’re not the bitch I ordered”

 

* * *

  
  
“You _idiot!_ ”  
  
Daniel flinches when Dany screams, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him. After the initial shock of Nico coming home to find Daniel snooping around his apartment, he'd bolted straight out of the door, grabbed his backpack and drove for twenty minutes before calling Dany. Daniel just wishes Dany would cut him a little slack. It's not like he breaks into people's apartments on a daily basis.

"Did you at least find something?"

"There was some Katana’s on his wall, other than that nothing"

Daniel watches Dany drop his head into his hands and all he wants to do is reach out and comfort him. He hates seeing Dany beat himself up over a case. Before he can do anything however, the door to Dany's office is being flung open and a distressed looking Sebastian Vettel comes stumbling in.

"Sebby?"

Daniel asks. The German blinks at him and Daniel looks down to see the blood on Sebastian's fingers. Daniel jumps up before Dany can and bundles the German up in his arms. He doesn't care about the blood that's coating Sebastian's skin, doesn't care how messed up the situation he'd dragged himself into is, he just wants to make sure Sebastian is okay.

"Sebastian? What happened?"

Dany pulls himself up out of his chair and looks over at the blonde who's screaming against Daniel's shoulder. Getting no response Dany excuses himself, demanding Daniel to clean Sebastian up, while he tried to find out what had happened. Daniel forces Sebastian to sit down and looks over the German. His eyes are full of tears, some dripping down onto his cheeks, and his lip quivering, even if he is biting at it.

"Seb?"

Sebastian doesn't respond. He's staring at his blood stained hands that are shaking in his lap. Daniel reaches out and gently holds Sebastian's hands in his own.

"Sebastian please, what happened"

"He's dead...and I-"

Sebastian let's out another wail and claws his hands at Daniel's shirt until he's wrapping his arms around the German again. Daniel tries to soothe the screaming blonde, gently running his hands through Sebastian’s messed up hair. His crying seems to subside as soon as Daniel’s arms are around him.  
  
“You’re fine Sebby, I’ve got you”  
  
Daniel says, though it’s more to calm himself than Sebastian.  
  
“Well…”  
  
Another voice joins the room and when Daniel looks over his shoulder, Dany’s stood in the doorway.  
  
“That’s one less suspect on our list”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that, i've updated 6 months late! I am sorry for the neglect on my chaptered fics but i've been dealing with college and i still am so updates wont be regular until the middle of June. I hope you all understand and please enjoy!
> 
> (Also going to put a warning here for ambiguous consent just to be on the safe side)

It's another boring day at the library, Sergio trying to ignore a certain blonde that keeps popping into his head. He's rearranged the books in the adult section at least three times today, doing anything to keep the annoying snapback wearing blonde off his mind. 

"Y'know I didn't think I'd find freckles looking through the kama sutra"

Sergio drops the book in his hand and looks up into familiar blue eyes. If Sergio thought his clothing was bad last time, then this is even worse. He's in a bright white tracksuit, blue stripes running down the sides and a pair of shiny navy doc martins. He's got an even more stupid snapback on his head, this time covered in little emojis. He still has that annoying smirk on his face. Sergio rolls his eyes and picks the book back up before placing it on the bookshelf.    
  
“What are you doing here?”   
  
Sergio says, picking himself off the floor. It’s only then Sergio realises how tall this guy actually is. He only comes up to his shoulder.    
  
“Don’t know really, was passing by and thought i’d see if my favorite little librarian was okay. How was your weekend?”   
  
“I’m not your little anything, but it was fine, how about yours?”    
  
“Weird as dicks”   
  
Sergio raises an eyebrow at the guy's use of words, but prompts him to continue.    
  
“Well i booked a stripper to show up at my apartment, was supposed to be this skinny blonde girl with big blue eyes, instead i got a dude with cute brown eyes and curly hair, but he bolted out the door as soon as he saw me, was pretty weird”   
  
The guy laughs, plucking the hat from his head to run his hand through his blonde hair. It looks more golden in the soft light. Sergio hums in response, gently pushing the guy out of the way and heading back over to his desk. He keeps in a groan when he sits down, the blonde is  _ still _ following him.    
  
“Hey, i never got your name”   
  
“And it’s going to stay that way”   
  
Sergio looks up the guy. He’s leaning over his desk, his hands dangerously closes to Sergio’s and the grin is still plastered on his face.   
  
“Freckles is grumpy today, I’m Nico, or Hulk, whichever you prefer”    
  
“What kind of a name is Hulk?”   
  
“It’s my nickname”   
  
“Alright  _ Hulk _ , do you need anything? Or are you just here to annoy me?”   
  
Nico smiles even wider.    
  
“You doing anything this weekend?”

"No, and don't even  _ think _ about asking me out"  
  
"I'll only stop annoying you if you come out with me this weekend"

Sergio looks at Nico for a moment; he doesn't seem  _ too _ annoying, and he has a nice smile. Sergio gives in with a sigh. 

"Fine, at least tell me where you're taking me"

"That would ruin the surprise, can I have your number?" 

Sergio stares at the blonde in disbelief and shakes his head.

"No, you can't, you can have  _ one _ date and that's it"

"Oh so it's a date huh?"

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm pretty busy so can you leave me alone please?" 

"I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday freckles"

" _ Great _ , I look forward to it"

* * *

 

The doorbell rings at 6:55 and Sergio reluctantly places the knife he'd been cleaning on the table and heads over to the front door. When he opens the door the first thing he's hit with is the smell of strong aftershave; Nico grins down at him. 

"You look cute freckles"

" _ Stop _ calling me that!"

Sergio slips his jacket on and grabs his house keys before slamming the front door behind him. Sergio follows Nico to his car; it's a bright orange Toyota Yaris with a “Honk for a blowjob” sticker plastered in the back window. Nico opens the passenger door with a smile and Sergio reluctantly drops into the seat. As soon as the door closes he slips his hand inside of his jacket pocket, his fingers running across the outer casing of his pocket knife. It’s much smoother than his other knife, the metal work is newer.    
  
“So, since we’re on a date, do i finally get your name?”   
  
Sergio laughs and rolls his eyes, looking out of the window; the sky is darkening ever so slightly.   
  
“Maybe later”   
  
“Alright then”

The drive is silent then, soft music plays from the radio and Sergio is surprised to hear the gentle tune of a piano. It's surprisingly nice, Nico is relatively quiet, only mumbling beneath his breath in response to other drivers and the city becoming darker and darker from the setting sun, letting Sergio finally relax and enjoy the evening. 

“Well, we're here”

When Sergio finally looks outside of the window, he's surprised to see a row of apartments in a rather rural estate. 

“I thought you was taking me on a date?”

“I am, I just figured you'd rather be alone without crying children and noisy parents”

Sergio laughs slightly, though his nerves seem to be getting the better of him. It's not that he doesn't trust Nico - the annoying blonde with a strange accent and a shit dress sense - but the setup seems familiar, Sergio’s done this enough times with his victims to know. He shakes his head of all thoughts, he’s thinking like a murderer and not a normal adult, and lets Nico open up the car door for him. His fingers stay curled around the knife in his pocket. Sergio follows Nico up to the glass door, the secretary greets him with a smile before he’s being pushed into a lift and taken up to floor 20.

“Do i get your name yet? Or do i have to still call you freckles?”  
  
Nico says with a grin, flashing off his pearly white teeth. Sergio rolls his eyes in response.

“You’re never going to see me again after this so called date, so you don’t need my name”  
  
“Alright, freckles it is”

The lift makes a soft ding, the doors opening up to reveal a long corridor with wooden doors on either side, each with their own golden number plaque. Nico stops outside of 209 and pulls his keys from the pocket of his jeans, fiddling with the lock before the door swings open and Sergio steps inside. It’s a rather nice looking apartment, there’s a few boxes here and there but Sergio assumes the blonde has just moved in and ignores the small mess. The walls are a clean looking white, the wooden floor shines slightly under the light and the furniture is far from what Sergio expected.    
  
“Alright so what do you want to eat? I can either make something even if i am shit at cooking or we can order pizza”   
  
Sergio drops down on the soft sofa in the living room, stretching his legs out and relaxing against the pillows.   
  
“This is hardly the sophisticated date i was hoping for”   
  
Sergio says, watching as Nico pulls the snapback from his head and drops it on the coffee table, running his hand through the messy golden locks.    
  
“As you’ll soon learn freckles, i am far from sophistication”   
  
Sergio is about to speak before Nico interrupts him. 

“And we’re ordering pizza, i’m too lazy to cook, hawaiian and meat feast?”

A smile sneaks it's way past Sergio’s lip and his nods.

“Pizza sounds good”

* * *

 

It’s past midnight and Nico is still chatting away. Sergio’s leg bounces in frustration, he wants to leave, his phone has been buzzing for the past hour in his pocket and has a pretty good idea on who it is. It hasn’t been as bad as Sergio thought, the pizza was good and Nico found some chocolate ice cream in the bottom of the freezer that the two shared as they played video games on his Xbox. But he still doesn’t particularly like the guy - he’s too loud and annoying and he can’t  _ stand  _ the clothes he wears. When his phone buzzes again Sergio pulls himself up from the kitchen table and looks around for his jacket.  
  
“I need to go”

He says, spotting his jacket hanging on a coat hanger over the door. 

“Why? You’re not working tomorrow and i’ve been having fun”

Sergio turns around to reply, but the words fall from his tongue when he feels Nico’s lips press against his own. It takes him a moment to process what is happening before he pushes against Nico’s shoulders.    
  
“Nico what are you-”   
  
He’s stopped again, because Nico wraps his arms around Sergio’s smaller body and pulls him flush against his body, capturing his lips once more.    
  
“Stop it! I don’t-”   
  
Sergio’s words die off into a soft moan when he feels Nico’s hand grab at his cock through his jeans. He hadn’t noticed himself getting hard - sure Nico was attractive but not  _ that  _ attractive.   
  
“ _ Fuck  _ freckles, you don’t know how much you rile me up”   
  
Nico mumbles against Sergio’s lips and he pushes the blonde away for a final time.   
  
“Sergio”   
  
“What?”   
  
“My name is Sergio”    
  
Nico only grins in response, his hands grabbing at Sergio’s thighs to lift him off the ground and force his legs around his waist as he carries him into the bedroom. His phone, soon forgotten about, buzzes away through the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's been a while hasn't it? I'd be surprised if any of you are still here but if you are thank you and i hope you enjoy!

“Where on  _ earth  _ have you been?”   
Jenson’s voice is full of anger as Sergio struggles to find his shirt, the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he looks around the apartment. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to remember what happened last night, he wants to grab his clothes and get back to his own home.    
“Busy, look i’ll be home soon i’ll call you then”   
“You better have something for us to pick up tonight, you remember our deal right?”   
Sergio has to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming - he can’t wake up Nico, not while he’s on the phone like this.    
“Yes i do, give me until tonight and i’ll have something waiting for you”   
“That’s a good boy, i’ll be around by 9”

  
Jenson ends the call before Sergio can reply, and he throws his phone against the bed in anger, momentarily forgetting he isn’t in his own home. Thankfully the mess of blonde hair doesn’t move from underneath the covers. He doesn’t know how he’s going to get someone home and murder them without things seeming suspicious, he hasn’t got anyone that trusts him enough yet or-    
He smiles in realisation, glancing down at Nico who’s just  _ begging  _ to be his next victim, his fingers reaching for his coat that still has his knife in. He curls his hand around the handle, keeping it behind his back as he positions himself on top of Nico, trapping the sleeping blonde between his legs, hand tightening around the blade. He looks down at his sleeping face for a moment, ready to swipe the knife across his throat, however Nico’s eyes flick open and his fingers grasp at Sergio’s hand, squeezing at his wrist until the knife drops from his hand. 

  
“Didn’t take you to be the type into _knifeplay,_ Sergio”   
Nico whispers, the grin never fading from his face. He keeps his grip tight around Sergio’s wrist, not once breaking eye contact as he lifts himself up slightly.   
“Just don’t bring out your kinks when i’m still asleep yeah?”  
Sergio lets out a relieved sigh, watching Nico with a careful eye, until he leans forward to press another kiss against his lips. Sergio freezes up in surprise - he’d been expecting this in a sense, but he’d hoped to be able to disappear and leave a _i’ll call you_ note - not whatever _this_ was. He curses himself when he feels his cock hardening again, and tries to pull away from Nico, but the blonde is quicker and he spins Sergio around to press him against the sheets, hand reaching down to squeeze at him through his jeans.   
“Where do you think you’re going freckles? We’re _nowhere_ near done yet”  
Sergio sighs softly, his body getting the better of him, and he lets his eyes flutter shut as Nico leans down to press kisses against his neck, the pleasure soon clouding his mind. 

* * *

 

Panic surges through Sergio’s body when he makes it home a  _ lot  _ later than he’d originally planned, it’s already 3pm in the afternoon and he still has to coax someone home and have them ready for Jenson to pick up in a few hours. He pulls his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contact list in the hopes he can find someone there - a one night stand’s number hopefully. There’s one that catches his eye,  _ Carlos,  _ the spaniard he’d spoken to a couple times in the library. He’s seen him hang about with Dany on a few occasions too, and that only makes the smile grow wider on his face. He taps call on the number, holding it between his shoulder as he heads up the stairs towards his bedroom, deciding on his weapon of choice for tonight. Carlos picks up a few rings later, the thick Spanish accent fills his ears.   
“Hey Checo, what’s up?”   
“Hey Carlos, i was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit?”   
He bites his lip, praying that Carlos would say yes, and thankfully he does. Sergio ends the call a few minutes later, sighing in relief as his fingers curl across the decorative silver blade, one that he hadn’t used very often.  _ A beautiful weapon for a beautiful human _ he thinks. He slips it into his pocket and heads back down the stairs, waiting for Carlos to arrive.

  
He hears the knock around 30 minutes later, Carlos is stood outside with a happy smile on his face as he steps inside, dropping his jacket over the back of the sofa before he drops down into the soft cushions.    
“Do you want some tea?”   
Sergio asks, his eyes never leaving the spaniard. Carlos nods in response, his eyes sliding shut as he settles down. He seems sleepy, his hair is still mussed up as if he’s just woken up and there’s dark circles underneath his eyes - which makes it that much easier for Sergio. Sergio heads into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle as he prepares himself a drink, his hand curling around the blade in his pocket. He glances back into the living room for a moment, making sure Carlos is still there, before he quietly creeps back into the room. He pulls the knife from his pocket, taking the final step to stand behind Carlos. His hand clamps down over Carlos’ mouth, pushing his head back against the sofa as Carlos struggles beneath him, trying to break free. His fingernails scratch against Sergio’s hand, but his grip is strong and Carlos is just wearing himself up by thrashing about. Before he can slash the blade across Carlos’ throat however, the spaniard sinks his teeth down into Sergio’s hand, and he has to pull away at the pain, blood blossoming up from the small wound. Carlos pulls himself up from the sofa, trying to make a dash for the door, but Sergio grabs him first, slamming his body down against the floor as he grabs his struggling arms. 

  
“Come on Carlos, make this easy for me”   
Sergio sighs, struggling to keep the spaniard still. Carlos digs his nails into Sergio’s wrist, trying to scratch away at the soft skin Sergio pulls one of his hands away, trying to keep Carlos pinned down as he reaches out for his blade that had skidded across the floor. His fingers curl around it, the metal smooth beneath his fingertips. He tries to swipe it across Carlos’ neck in a smooth movement, to make it a one hit kill, but Carlos jolts beneath him and the blade instead scratches against his cheeks, blood slowly sliding down his face.    
“ _ Carlos,  _ the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt”   
“ _ Fuck you” _   
Carlos spits, managing to pull his hands free to push Sergio away. Sergio manages to swipe the knife across Carlos’ ankle, the spaniard dropping to the floor screaming in pain, but before he can bundle him up again, Carlos pulls himself to his feet and stumbles out of the door, small splatters of blood landing outside his door. Sergio takes a moment to collect his thoughts, his breaths coming out in panicked pants as he shakily grabs his mobile phone to call Jenson. 

  
“Ah Sergio, we were just-”   
“Jenson you need to help me”   
Sergio mumbles, slamming the front door and making sure every lock is in place.   
“What? What’s wrong?”   
Sergio stumbles up the stairs, his hands shaking as he rinses the blood from his fingertips.    
“I-he, he got away and-”   
“What did you do Sergio?”   
“He was  _ supposed  _ to be tonight’s food but,  _ fuck Jenson,  _ what do i do?”   
“Alright calm down, i’ll send Fernando to pick you up and you can lay low here for a few days until you sort this mess out”   
“Thank you Jenson”   
“Yeah but you owe me after this”   
“I will, i promise”   
Jenson ends the call, and Sergio lets out a sigh of relief, gathering up every trace of his secret he can before Fernando picks him up. 


End file.
